Friends with Benefits?
by hellbell81
Summary: Jak is frustrated and so is Keira, when Keira suggests they should be friends with benefits, can Jak just be Keira's friend with benefits, or does he want something more, and does Keira. One shot. Please review.


**I do not own, Jak, Daxter, Keira or Tess, they belong to Naughty Dog, who need t oget a move on and make a new game.**

**Friends with Benefits**

Jak walked into the apartment he shared with Keira above the stadium garage, ever since Tess had been turned into an ottsel, she and Daxter had been going at it none stop, so Keira had offered Jak her spare room, which he'd greatfully accepted, He took his jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch, sitting down to take his boots off, when he'd done that he slumped back and groaned, Keira turned around from the small desk in the corner of the room and frowned at him "Whats with you?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm just bored, frustrated you know...what are you upto?" he asked smiling slightly as her emerald eyes shone at him

She shrugged "That time of the month again, invoices, I hate paper work, maybe I should hire some one to do this crap" she giggled and turned back to the mountian of papers on her desk as Jak clicked the T.V on.

* * *

A while later Keira got up from her desk Jak looked up and smiled as she streatched, giving him a very nice few of her bare mid drift, her shorts showing off her legs and breasts heaving, she looked at him and grinned "Fancy a beer?" she asked, Jak nodded and Keira went into the kitchen and pulled two bottles of beer out the fridge, popping the caps off and leaving them on the work top, she arrived back and sat cross legged next to Jak, facing him, her back up against the arm, she handed Jak his beer and took a long swig of her own "So you and Ashelin broke up?" she said

Jak nodded "That was weeks ago, don't tell me you've only just found out?" he cocked an eye brow at her

She giggled "No, but I haven't really had chance to talk to you about it, so what happened, are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine, I just figured out that Ashelin is kind of a bitch, and that we both had feelings for other people, I think we only got together because she kissed me and was too afraid to admit she'd made a mistake" he said sighing

Keira frowned "But you didn't admit it either?" she said

"I know. I guess I'm just as stubborn as she is, anyway it would never had worked" he shook his head

She smiled slightly "So she still has feelings for Torn?" Jak nodded "And who do you have feelings for, you said you both have feelings for someone else?" she pressed hoping

He took a gulp of beer and shook his head as he swalloed "It doesn't matter, she's not interested" he glanced at her for a minute, god she was beautiful, if only she knew how he felt about her, but she'd made her feelings clear when he'd got with Ashelin, she hadn't got mad, hadn't yelled at him, she congratulated him on beating Errol, gave him a massive hug and told him it was time he was happy and if being with Ashelin made him happy, then she was happy for him, but it hadn't made him happy, he wanted her to be mad at him, he wanted her to yell at him, he would have dropped Ashelin there and then if she'd given him just a glimmer of hope, but she hadn't so he'd carried on with Ashelin, until he couldn't even bear to be within two feet of her.

"You know Jak" she said, her voice croaky and sexy, snapping him out of his daydream "There are ways to relieve the tension" she purred

Jak looked at her with curiousity, was she trying to flirt with him, he swallowed and licked his lips "Like how, the gun course or on the track?" he asked taking a mouthfull of beer

"Like sex" she said bluntly

Jak nearly chocked on the beer and spat a bit out, Keira laughed and wiped the dripping beer off his chin, her touch sending a shiver down his spine "Sex, with who?" he asked shocked

"Never heard of friends with benefits, or as Jinx calls it having a sex buddy?" she asked

Jak shook his head "Jinx has a sex buddy, how do you know?" he asked

"He was in the garage the other day getting his hoovercar fixed and I was a bit..." she thought for a minute "Wound up and he said I needed to relieve some pressure, and then he preceded to tell me about his friend Jaz, thier friends that have sex, no commitment, no crap, just good old fashioned sex" she explained

He laughed "Good old Jinx, so your saying I need to find a sex buddy?" he asked

"I'm saying we could be sex buddies" she said blushing slightly and looking down

Jak sat up and put his bottle down on the coffee table "We can't do that Keira" he shook his head

"Why not, were friends, we know each other better than anyone, and were both frustrated, who better to relieve the tension than with someone you trust and care about" she said moving closer to him,

Jak smiled slightly, he'd thought about having sex with Keira a million times, he'd dreamed about it, even found himself imagining Ashelin was her a few times but, could he really just have sex with her, without any emotions, he slowly reached across and cupped her face "I guess we should see if the simplest things work" he breathed

Keira nodded and placed her bottle next to Jaks her breath catching in her throat, she'd dreamed of Jak kissing her for as long as she could remember and now he was going to do it, she closed her eyes and moved her head forward, Jaks lips brushed hers softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss, he responded immediatly and his lips began to massage hers, they moved in perfect sync, as if they'd been kissing like this for years, as if they knew exactly how the other liked to be kissed, Jak nibbled gently on her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, to play with her own.

Keira pulled away and opened her eyes, looking into Jak's "That was..." she panted

He smiled "Yes it was" he panted back "I think its fair to say that that part works" he grinned

She nodded and flung herself at Jak, pushing him back, so she was led on top of him, his hand moved up her back, underneath her top, she smiled against his mouth and started unbuttoning his shirt, he grabbed her wrists and pulled away from her "Are you sure about this Keira, I don't want to take advantage of you" he breathed kissing her neck

She smiled and stroked his face "Just two friends having good old fashioned sex, I'm as frustrated as you are Jak" she kissed him again as they slowly began to peel each others clothes off.

* * *

Jak lay in bed watching Keira sleep, he smiled as she smiled in her sleep, God she was beautiful, her amazing eyes, that incredible smile, and now to top it all off that heavenly body, and the sex they'd had only an hour ago, was the best he'd ever had, in fairness he had only ever slept with Ashelin before but he was sure he would never have it any better, he loved her he had to admit, he was in love with Keira, and she had to know, he had to tell her, he couldn't just be sex buddies with this girl, he couldn't just have sex with her just because he was a bit frustrated, he wanted to make love to her because he loved her. He looked at her as she sighed and started to slowly open her eyes, she looked at him and smiled "Hi there buddy" she teased

Jak grinned and laughed "Hi buddy" he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sort the jumble of words and emotions in his head, he opened them again and looked at Keira "Keira, I need to talk to you, about what happened" he sais

Keira sat up and looked at him,' he didn't like it, it was rubbish, and he never wants to do it again and I've ruined our friendship, oh god what have I done', she thought sadly before Jak started talking and snapped her out of it.

"Keira, that was without a doubt the best I've ever had" he began, she looked up and smiled "But I don't think we can be friends with benefits" he said

She looked down again and blushed slightly "Its the best I've ever had aswell, but if you don't want to do it again..." she trailed off

Jak smiled and lifted her chin with a finger "I want to do it all the time, Keira, but I don't want us to be friends with benefits, or sex buddies, I want us to be a couple, in a proper relationship, I love you, I have for the longest time, even when I was with Ashelin, I wanted to be with you" he finished smiling

She studied his eyes for a minute before bursting into tears, Jak pulled her towards him and rocked her gently "Oh Keira, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you" he said quietly

Keira shook her head "Its not that Jak" she looked up into his eyes "I've wanted you to say that to me for as long as I can remember, but I never thought you would, I just needed to be with you, even if it was just once, so when Jinx mentioned sex buddies I came up with this friends with benefits thing, I wasn't sure it would work but I had to try"

Jak laughed "So this was all a plan to get me into bed?" he shook his head "It doesn't matter, I'm glad you did, I'm glad I've finally been able to tell you how I feel" he said

"Oh Jak, I love you too, it nearly killed me when you were with Ashelin, but I had to put a brave face on, because your my friend and I should support you" fresh tears started pouring out her eyes

Jak smiled and wiped them away "So are we a couple now?" he asked

"You bet" she leaned up and kissed him "And I'm never letting you go, not this time" she snuggled into his hard chest

He smiled and breathed in her scent "Promise" he whispered

"Promise what?" she asked

Jak moved her head so he could see her face, and gently kiss her lips "Promise you'll never let me go" he said

"I promise, as long as you promise that I am always yours and you are always mine?" she purred

He kissed her again and laid her back, hovering above her "I'm always yours, and you are always mine, forever" his lips crashed into hers as they started to make sweet love to each other.

* * *

**JAK : Sex buddies, I like that**

**KEIRA : Do you now, well if you go and get yourself a sex buddy, you won't ever get me again**

**JAK : I was joking, I only want you to be my sex buddy**

**KEIRA : Thats more like it**

**Just a short sweet story, hope you enjoy and please review. X X X X**


End file.
